


Único

by MinKate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKate/pseuds/MinKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué palabra describe mejor a Akashi Seijūrō? ¿Déspota? ¿Aterrador? No sabría decirte, pero Furihata Kouki tiene la respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Único

**Author's Note:**

> Elegí este como el primer trabajo a postar AO3, espero que lo disfruten ~ 
> 
> Besos y palmaditas en la cabeza.

Mirarlo es una de tus obsesiones, que bien escondidas se encuentran. Pensarlo lo haces todo el tiempo que no lo tienes a la vista, tanto que tu capitán, desde que ganaron la Winter Cup, te patea y grita más seguido “¡Concéntrate! ¿En qué estás pensando?”. Pero es que no es tu culpa estar en las nubes. 

Ese partido fue tu perdición… En el buen sentido de la frase. 

Marcar al emperador pensaste que fue lo peor que te pudo pasar, pero ahora estás consciente de que no es sí para nada.  
Fue el mejor día de tu vida. No por ganar la copa, no por jugar el segundo partido oficial desde que entraste al club de baloncesto… No por cumplir la aspiración que tenías al principio del año, sino porque, gracias a eso conociste a una persona maravillosa. Aterradora, sí. Déspota, sí. Pero maravillosa.  
Cuando recuerdas la conversación que tuvieron afuera del recinto deportivo, el momento en que le encontraste cabizbajo pensando en un banco en la fría noche de invierno, el corazón te galopa desbocado, cual caballo liberado, después de una temporada encerrado en el establo. El momento en el que un profundo lazo de confianza se generó cuando le escuchaste llamarte por tu primer nombre. A raíz de este suceso, desarrollaron una amistad fuerte, estrecha. Una relación de mutua confianza y adoración. 

Y como olvidar el suceso de hace unos días, ese que te tiene loco desde que pasó, que te sonroja cuando lo recuerdas y una traviesa sonrisa bobalicona escapa de tus labios: permitió que le llames, por su primer nombre, sí, pero aún más acortado. Te dejó referirte a él como: Sei. En esa amistad estrecha, pudiste vislumbrar un resquicio te todo lo que es la personalidad del chico: más allá de su frialdad, es un malcriado y le gustan los mimos. Es una gran forma de apaciguar al león. Posesivo como nadie, un poco inseguro en el fondo. Tiene miedo, pero no quiere que lo veas.  
De pronto sientes un golpe en la cabeza y un poco de dolor. Te das vuelta aturdido, no entendiendo de dónde viene o por qué, aunque rápidamente te das cuenta: tu mente ha volado a su lugar feliz en medio del entrenamiento. Kuroko, con su inexpresiva cara, te pide perdón, no notó que estabas en las nubes ya que te hallabas en una posición de ataque. A Kagami se le escapó una risa, y preguntó si estabas bien, mientras la entrenadora trotaba al medio de la cancha junto al capitán para darte un gran sermón acerca de la atención que debes poner en el juego.  
Por desgracia, te es imposible quedarte a escucharlos ya que el ruido de las puertas abriéndose y el paso apresurado de un pelirrojo capta tu atención.

-Kouki, debemos hablar. –No es una petición: es una orden.

Cuando quieres percatarte de algo te jala de la muñeca a la parte de atrás del colegio.

-Sei… -Comienzas. Mas te calla de forma abrupta.

-Espera. –Tomó aire y te miró fijamente.

Te sientes inferior, un pobre animalito pequeño que no puede hacerle frente a alguien como el Rey de la Selva. Crees que quiere sacarte de su vida, asumes que te odia y que no quiere verte más. Con cada pensamiento negativo tus ojos arden, no quieres llorar frente a él. Te duele, porque le idealizaste demasiado, no quieres dejarle ir. Mueres por aferrarte a su torso, esconder la cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspirar su aroma a perfume caro, pero debes quedarte quieto.  
Akashi lee tu inseguridad en tu expresión, sonríe suavemente y te propone, no, más bien te ordena lo que más querías.

-Kouki, quédate conmigo. Por siempre.

Te aferras, como querías desde hace tiempo y escondes tu cara. Pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, pegándote todo lo que puedes a él y susurras un “por supuesto”.

-Es la repuesta que esperaba, siempre tengo la razón.

“Claro, Sei… Siempre la tienes” piensas, con una sonrisa, fundiéndote en ese cálido abrazo.

Te separas un poco, solo unos centímetros, para ver su cara. Sus letales ojos, su mortífera boca. La que puede destruirte tanto como atesorarte. Recuerdas todo lo que hablaron y todo lo que sabes (y no sabes) de él.  
Akashi Seijūrō es único, y otra palabra no puede describirlo mejor esa.


End file.
